There are many known types of hinges that allow a door to be mounted to a frame. One type is a concealed self-closing/self-latching hinge of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,726 entitled "Self-Closing/Self-Latching Hinge," issued to Cress on Aug. 10, 1993, incorporated by reference herein. Such concealed self-closing/self-latching hinges pivotally couple a cabinet door to a frame and provide for "self-closing" and "self-latching" effects, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,726. Concealed hinges have grown in popularity because of the aesthetic appeal of cabinets is often considered to be enhanced if hinges are not visible (i.e., when the cabinet door is closed). Such hinges have a two part arrangement, with one part of the hinge coupled to the door and the other part of the hinge coupled to the frame. Concealed hinges of this type are commonly assembled using a separate hinge pin that is inserted to pivotally couple each part of the hinge during the manufacturing process, which may present difficulties for a cabinet installer during installation of the hinge (i.e., the cabinet door to the frame) in a particular application.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a hinge having a door member configured to be mounted on a cabinet door and a frame member configured to be mounted to a cabinet frame that may thereafter be pivotally coupled during installation of the hinge (i.e., the door to the frame). It would also be advantageous to provide for a hinge that allows an installer to conveniently couple the door member to the frame member by hand during assembly and/or disassembly. It would further be advantageous to provide for a self-closing and/or self-latching hinge configured for pivotal coupling of the door member to the frame member during installation of the hinge.